BLACK HOLE in MYWORLD
by Zalyn uzumaki
Summary: Cerita kehidupan naruto yang sedih,senang, bersama teman temannya ditambah konflik cinta segi banyak ditambah kakak yang psycho membuat naruto semakin gigih untuk menyelesaikan semua nya supaya semua berakhir dengan indah. Pairing Sasu NARU


**Black Hole My World**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : romance,hurt/comfort,humor

Rate : M

Warning : agak absurd ,miss typo,BL,sho-etc

Sebenernya bingung pertamanya publish apa gak ! hefttt SEMOGA SUKA DEH READERS

Chapter 1 : My new school

Author's POV

Si Naruto bukan punya saya punyanya babe masashi kishimoto

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap di saat sang fajar telah mungkin itulah yang dirasakan lelah menghadapi dunia yang dijalani nya yang hanya menyisakan ada niatan untuk membuka mata,karna ia sangat betah dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya,ya ia sedang bermimpi tentang keluarga utuhnya yang membuak matanya yang ber-iriskan blue sapphire indah tapi akan jadi lebih bila biru itu tak kosong , hampa,menyiratkan keadaan hatinya itu.

"Pagi yang _**INDAH**_," ujarnya

Naruto POV

"Kaasan dan tousan di surga selamat pagi ne,"tersenyum pahit

"Hahhhh apakah hidupku akan begini terus ya"

"Apakah tak ada harapan untukku"

"Apa aku boleh berharap untuk bahagia"

End naruto pov

Bruakkkkkk pintu kamarnya terbuka atau tepatnya di dobrak dengan keras

"Hehh pagi naru sayang " ujar orang itu dengan seringaiannya

"Pa…pa..pa gi Kyu ni"

"Kenapa Naru-_**chan **_kan harusnya senang akan bersekolah di sekolah yang baru hmmmmm?"

"Ya a..a..ku senang kok"

"Bagus anak pintar "

Skip####################

At the school

Bel sekolah terdengar para siswa siswi pun sesegera mungkin masuk kekelas masing sekolah yang memang sama sekali tak mentolerir keterlembatan membuat mereka bergidik ngeri dan sungkan berurusan dengan yang begituan.

"Hah..hah..hah….aku harus lari secepat mungkin" kata anak berambut mirip nanas

"akhirnya sampai juga,eh kok didepan gerbang ada anak sekolah juga ya apa mungkin dia murid baru?"ucap si nanas

"Woiii" nanas menyapa

"yoroshiku" kata si pirang

"kau anak baru ya"

"Iya ehmmm…?"

"Shika panggil aku shika tapi nama lengkapku Nara Shikamaru!"

"Ohayou shika boku wa naruto desh Namikaze Naruto "

(Hemmm sepertinya aku pernah dengar namanya tapi dimana ya ah sudahlah ) shika dalam hati

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk", naruto manggut manggut

Dua pemuda itu pun masuk ke gerbang,tapi saat hendak lewat muncullah pak Satpam necis menyapa dengan garang

"Kalian itu ! bagamana sih bel sudah lima belas menit yang lalu bisa bisanya baru sampai "oceh si bapak plus kuah

"mendokusai"jawab shika plus cengiran dari si naruto

Sementara mereka lagi asyik beragumentasi munculah dari arah barat 3 mobil yang mengebut dengan kencang dan mengerem mendadak di depan pintu gerbang membuat mereka bertiga kaget dan segera menghindar dengan posisi shika yang menarik lalu memeluk naruto yang refleknya lambat menjauh, "mendokusai" dari mobil audi warna merah muncul seorang berambut coklat panjang tinggi dan bermata lavender,sedangkan disebelahnya pemilik mobil jaguar seorang dengan rambut jabrik dan tato pemuda dengan mobil sport warna hitam metalnya yang memiliki perawakan kulit putih,tinggi,beserta rmbut pantat ayam plus bebek yang tampan lebih tampan dari kedua temannya yah walau mereka semua sangatlah tampan bertiga melewati naru,shika dan pak satpam yang masih itu shika yang jenius itu langsung tersadar dan akhirnya memanfaatkan keadaan untuk kabur memasuki sekolah.

Skip######

Saat masuk kelas mereka hampir berbarengan dengan anak geng mobil tadi dan ikut masuk di kelas yang sama.

"Permisi sensei" ucap shika dan naruto

"Heiii shikamaru kalau telat jangan keterlaluan ini sudah 30 menit tahu"

"Maaf sensei "

"Loh eh shika yang disebelah kamu bukannya anak baru ya"

U-um ano saya naruto anak baru dikelas ini yoroshiku sensei,minna" naruto plus senyum tipis di bibirnya

Suasana hening krikkk,krikkk,krikkk,krikk…

"HYAAAAA KAWAI" kata anak cewek dengan semangat

"Gila dia itu laki laki tapi manis sekali ya" kata siswa cowok berbisik bisik

Iruka sensei yang tersadar sesegera mungkin menyuruh murid untuk diam dan mempersilahkan naruto dan shikamaru untuk duduk

"Naruto kun kamu disebelah kiba kun ya yang berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato sgitiga itu"

"Hai sensei "

"Eh sensei naru itu temanku jadi kami harus saling bersebelahan" shika protes

Kamu shika kun duduk sebelah neji kun (sambil menunjuk kea rah peuda berambut coklat panjang plus mata lavender)

"hai" jawab shika setengah iklas naruto pun terkikik geli

Naruto pun segera duduk tapi secara sengaja ada kaki yang menjegalnya sehingga ia terjatuh menelungkup dengan pantat yang agak ke atas membuat si penjegal terkagum kagumdengan pantat naruto yang wow sintal itu begitu juga dengan teman teman sekelasnya,segera ia bangun dan tertunduk malu plus ingin marah tetapi dia terlalu takut,melihat ini semua di dalam kelas hanya bisa ber nosebleed ria karena melihat wajah naruto yang merah bagi mereka terlihat kawai dan seksi?.Kegiatan di kelas pun berlanjut tanpa naruto sadari seringaian penjegal tadi yang bernama Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam+bebek itu mengucapkan "manusia menarik….. dan seksi…..".

TBC

Huk huk gimana mina jelek ya ceritanya


End file.
